gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Victory Voyager (War Frigate)
The Victory Voyager is the war frigate of Robert Mcroberts. History Robert Mcroberts used this ship in his past to terrorize the 11 colonies, he then set sail to the Caribbean to use it for other needs. The Victory Voyager was first seen as the flagship of the Pirate Rifle Corps. When the Pirate Rifle Corps merged with East India Republic, the Victory Voyager was enlisted in the guild's Navy, as second in command. the first in command was the Golden Griffin, another warship. The Victory Voyager was officially revealed in the battle counterattacks against David Inc. It was often seen sailing between Tortuga and Padres del Fuego, keeping a good check on everything. Then, the first real battle came. The First Battle Solomon Burnward, an enemy, was seen sneaking around the docks of Tortuga, trying to get manifests of the fleet. Solomon was seen by a scout, Geoffrey Ropefitte, who sounded the alarm. Solomon jumped into the water and swam for a light sloop. He climbed aboard to find Matthew Cabinflint and Jeffrey Warratte waiting aboard. Solomon knocked them off the side of the boat and made for Cuba. Robert got the Victory Voyager ready, and was on his way! Nearly everyone was aboard, including the famed William O'Roberts, GM of East India Republic, and King John Breasly, king of England. They finally reached Cuba. William, John, and Jeffrey made camp. Robert, Geoffrey, and Matthew set off into the Pantano River. After an hour, they came back empty-handed. As they began packing up camp, an ambush of several David Inc members occurred. East India Republic loaded onto the Victory Voyager, and set off for Tortuga. However, on their way to Tortuga, they saw Solomon's light sloop rounding Rumrunner's Isle, and heading past Tortuga, towards Devil's Anvil. Matthew, Geoffrey, and Jeffrey climbed aboard a dinghy, and quietly sailed to Devil's Anvil. The Victory Voyager then slowly closed in on Devil's Anvil. Just then, a speeding light frigate rammed into the Victory Voyager. Both ships were damaged. Solomon ran out of Barbossa's grotto with bullets flying past him. He jumped aboard his light sloop and sailed for Cutthroat Isle. Matthew, Geoffrey, and Jeffrey jumped aboard the light frigate and killed the crew. They then commandeered the vessel and sailed after Solomon. After a long chase, Solomon landed on Cutthroat Isle, and went for the jungles, to find Simon Lockward blocking his path. The rest of East India Republic caught up quickly. What they didn't expect to find was Elizabeth Heartmalley, John's brother, climbing out of a small shelter in the brush. Then, Solomon and Geoffrey dueled. In the end, Geoffrey won. And so, the first victory of the Victory Voyager was claimed! The Battle of Padres Del Fuego An invasion of Padres del Fuego, the territory of David Inc, was beginning. The Golden Griffin was at the time docked at Port Royal. It had received devastating damage from a training run with the Outlaw Shark. An ambush had hit them during the training run. Luckily, no one was hurt. The Victory Voyager led the way, with many ships trailing behind. Robert's second in command, Geoffrey, was on the ship behind him. As Robert landed, an ambush came out. And so began the Battle of Padres Del Fuego. The Victory Voyager took down many ships, though its captain was on land. El Bandidos El Bandidos invaded Port Royal. The Victory Voyager only had minutes to spare before the Bandidos would arrive. Using his expertise at sailing, Robert was able to arrive just as the Bandidos did. About a day later, El Bandidos were fleeing Port Royal, with the Victory Voyager on their tails. The Victory Voyager sank three of their ships single-handedly, before receiving reinforcements. After a week of small skirmishes, East India Republic fought the deciding battle. While most people were on land, a few maintenance crew members were aboard the Victory Voyager. They fought off the raiders, while the battles went on. As Nate Raidhawk climbed aboard Golden Brigand, he muttered his infamous curse to East India Republic: "I'll be back, in more numbers! When I do, you shall fall!" Then, he set sail. It is unknown where there destination was intended, but the Victory Voyager kept them from straying off course, and sent them to Florida, north of Cuba. The Rebels A temporary treaty with David Inc was made. Robert wasn't happy about it. After an argument with John Breasly, he declared war. John fled for Tortuga. Hours later, the Outlaw Shark led the loyalists in the battle against the Victory Voyager and its fleet. The Victory Voyager lost most it's fleet, but won that day. Shortly afterward, it rejoined the loyalists. A Period of Disappearance For a long while, the Victory Voyager went out of service. It had attempted a journey to South America but had been thwarted by conquistadors, who banged up the Victory Voyager. They stopped in Havana, and it was several years before the Victory Voyager was seen again. A Not-So-Welcoming Return The Victory Voyager returned to the Caribbean to find it in a state of war. Captain Leon was declaring war against pirate-kind, and the Victory Voyager was hammered by both sides. Eventually, it worked for Leon, becoming a scourge of piracy. It won many battles for both sides. The Spanish Battle The king of England and the King of Spain had got into a large fight. Their warships sailed the Caribbean, sinking each other on sight. It was chaos. The Victory Voyager chose the English colors and wore them proudly. Many battles were fought, and eventually, the English won! Today Today, the Victory Voyager is not seen much, but it sure left its footprint in history! Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Vessels Category:POTCO Stories Category:His Majesty's Fleet Category:Royale Alliance